It is known that the wings of an aircraft are provided with controllable aerodynamic surfaces—principally ailerons and subsidiarily spoiler flaps—making it possible to steer said aircraft roll-wise about its longitudinal axis. It is also known that, in particular for aircraft of large dimensions, said wings are flexible and deformable so that, in certain flight situations (high speed, high Mach number, high dynamic pressure), the deflection of said aerodynamic roll control surfaces results in the twisting of said wings, thereby causing the latter to take up a local angle of incidence opposing the aerodynamic roll effects of said aerodynamic surfaces and greatly reducing their effectiveness. The roll response of the aircraft does not therefore correspond to the roll instructed by said aerodynamic surfaces.